Scourgification
Scourgification is a process that has many stages. No one knows what exactly Scourgification leads to in its final stages. The only person known to have contracted the final stages of Scourgification does not exist and nothing he may have contracted may be weighed and analyzed. Scourgification, in short, is the process in which a person is slowly phased out of existence due to various reasons. The actual reasons that cause Scourgification does not matter, what does matter is the end result of Scourgification. Stages of Scourgification 'Stage 1' Stage 1 is the mildest form of Scourgification. You can contract Stage 1 Scourgification and continue to live a healthy life and be only moderately aware that you have this condition. Stage 1 is recognized by the slightly awkward way that people begin to act around you. You may find yourself distanced from some of you contacts and associates, but there are no real losses. 'Stage 2' People begin to actively avoid you. Again, you can still be moderately successful with Stage 2 Scourgification. Though your work will not receive as much attention as it once would. People continue to act awkwardly around you and you actually begin to lose contacts. It is at this point that the average person realizes that they have contracted a form of Scourgification. 'Stage 3' Stage 3 is when you are directly ignored by several people whom you were not close friends with. Notable people either ignore you or hint at their dislike of you. When you create something, they will recognize it and tear it to pieces. They will take your hard work and dreams and rip them to shreds and shove them down your throat and pull them out your asshole (insert someone’s name here). The average person who contracts Scourgification at this point will usually disappear voluntarily. No one knows what happens to them The general concensus is that they curl up into little balls and waste away due to the shame of being ostracized. 'Stage 4' You are openly despised. The mere mention of your name is enough to curdle milk, cause pregnant women to have instantaneous abortions, and make little girls cry. Nothing you do will ever be seen in a positive light again. If you cured AIDS, you’d be accused of creating it or taking too long in finding the cure. 'Stage 5' Stage 5 of Scourgification is the final stage. Stage 5 of Scourgification does not exist. It does not exist because the one known case of a person contracting Scourgification does not exist and nothing he ever contributes to is able to be recognized as existing. Impact on quality of work. Scourgification often has nothing to do with the quality of your work. If you contract Scourgification your work may as well not exist because it will not be recognized and will eventually cease to exist. As will you. Treatment options If you do contract Scourgification do not bother telling anyone or seeking any aid. There is no cure for Scourgification and all known treatments only result in a mild to severe burning sensation in the genitalia and ego regions. In addition, by the time you seek treatment, chances are no one will even remember you. Category:Abridging Terms